La gata con botines de baile
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Nico recibe una particular herencia: una gata parlante y pícara. Historia basada en un popular cuento infantil.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tenemos actualización cuádruple y esto forma parte de ella. En esta ocasión, traigo otro cuento clásico estilo Love Live, uno de mis favoritos de la niñez (por el nombre, supongo que ya saben de cuál hablo).**

 **Un par de aclaraciones antes de empezar: primero, Nico es menor que Eli en este fic; y segundo, Rin es una gata de verdad y tiene una personalidad distinta, siendo mucho más astuta que su contraparte original.**

 **Por el momento eso sería todo. Los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **La gata con botines de baile**

En un lejano reino vivía un pobre molinero que tenía tres hijas. Por desgracia, un día enfermó de repente y murió, no sin antes dejar por escrito en su testamento lo que cada una de sus hijas heredaría. A la mayor le legó el molino y la casa, a la segunda el poco ganado que tenía, y a la menor, Nico, le dejó… su gata.

La chica no tuvo tapujos para decir qué pensaba de su herencia:

\- ¡Nozomi se queda con la casa y el molino, Eli con las vacas, ¿y qué me toca a mí?! ¡Solamente una gata inútil y roñosa!

\- No te desesperes, nueva ama, nya. Yo puedo hacerte rica y famosa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? –preguntó la pelinegra con incredulidad.

\- Consígueme un saco y unos botines de baile. Después me encargaré del resto.

Nico tardó algunos días en concretar la solicitud de la felina. La razón era simple:

\- Espero que te gusten esos botines, porque no pienso comprar otros. Tuve que mendigar para costeártelos.

\- ¡Son perfectos, nya! Ahora a hacer lo mío.

* * *

El dúo se dirigió a un monte, en el cual la gata comenzó a colocar varias trampas. No pasó mucho para que un conejo cayera en una de ellas.

\- Este es el primer paso para la fama y la fortuna, ama, nya.

\- ¿Cómo me va a ayudar un simple conejo, eh?

\- ¿Y si te dijera que con él vas a conocer a la princesa?

Nico puso cara de sorpresa.

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, nya. Más de una vez te oí hablar de ella y de lo linda que la encontrabas.

\- ¡Cállate, gata mentirosa, yo nunca diría algo como eso! No es como si me gustara su cabello rojo, sus ojos rasgados…, sus facciones…

\- ¿Estás babeando?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! –exclamó secándose la boca con la manga–. De todas formas, ella no es mi amor platónico o algo así –aseguró con los ojos cerrados y aire de suficiencia a pesar del rubor en su cara.

\- Yo me encargaré de que no sea algo platónico, ama, nya.

\- Sí, como digas…

\- Hablo en serio, nya. Quédate en el pueblo mientras yo voy a ver al rey.

 _\- Papá, yo te amaba. ¿Por qué me dejaste esto?_ –pensó Nico.

* * *

La gata llegó al castillo con el conejo en su saco. Nada más llegar, los guardias la detuvieron en la entrada, sorprendiéndose de ver a una gata caminando en dos patas y calzada con botines.

\- ¿A dónde vas, minina?

\- Solicito una audiencia con su Majestad, nya. Mi ama me envía a presentarle sus respetos.

No se sabe bien el motivo, posiblemente por lo graciosa que les resultó, pero los guardias dejaron pasar a la felina parlante. De todas formas, una criatura así no significaba ninguna amenaza para el monarca, pensaban ellos.

Sin nadie que interrumpiera su accionar, la gata se dirigió a la sala del trono. En ese lugar estaba el rey, sentado cómodamente mientras leía unos documentos.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la criatura, dijo con autoridad:

\- ¿Quién osa entrar a esta sala sin mi consentimiento?

\- Le ruego me perdone, su Majestad –se disculpó haciendo una reverencia–, pero me ha enviado mi ama, la marquesa de Niconii, para presentarle sus respetos y traerle un presente de sus tierras, este conejo, nya.

Colocó a sus pies la presa que había traído.

\- Dale mis saludos a tu ama, minina parlante, aunque debo confesarte que estoy algo intrigado. No recuerdo haber oído hablar nunca de la marquesa de Niconii.

\- Es que el nuestro es un territorio pequeño –mintió la gata rápidamente–. Pero queremos establecer buenas relaciones con su país, su Majestad.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, dile que agradezco su regalo. Puedes marcharte ahora.

\- Entonces me retiro, su Majestad. Espere nuevas noticias de mi ama, nya.

* * *

\- ¡Dimos el primer paso, nya!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime qué demonios hiciste!

\- Eso es un secreto, ama.

Nico y su gata se encontraban en un pequeño hostal. A pesar de las palabras de esta última, la pelinegra seguía sin creerle nada.

\- No sé ni siquiera por qué te hice caso con eso de los botines.

\- Porque en el fondo quieres creer que puedo ayudarte a superarte, nya.

La chica no podía refutar eso. Había fantaseado mucho con tener una vida mejor y no tener que vivir del molino, y qué mejor forma que casándose con la princesa, su amor platónico desde hacía un tiempo.

Varias semanas estuvo la gata yendo entre el hostal y el castillo, entregándole diversos bienes al rey de parte de la marquesa de Niconii y haciendo que él estuviese cada vez más interesado en conocerla.

 _\- Podría ser una buena esposa para mi hija. Claro, primero tengo que dar mi visto bueno_ –pensó.

* * *

\- Dime otra vez, ¡¿por qué me tengo que desnudar y bañarme en este río?!

\- Porque el rey va a pasar por aquí con la princesa. ¡No pongas más problemas y hazlo ya, nya!

\- ¿La princesa? ¿En serio?

Nico se puso roja nada más pensar en la posibilidad de que la princesa se presentara en el lugar. Por lo mismo, comenzó a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando deshacerse de esos pensamientos y de su rubor; no quería que la gata la viera así.

\- Pero ¿cómo supiste eso?

\- Eso no importa ahora. ¡Apúrate y métete al río, nya!

No queriendo escuchar más a la minina, la pelinegra se quitó toda la ropa y se metió al agua.

\- ¡Ah, está fría!

\- Nadie dijo que serían aguas termales, nya.

Ya con su ama en el río, la gata tomó las prendas de esta y se las llevó.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi única ropa!

El animal hizo caso omiso.

\- La tiraré aquí, nya. Así nadie la encontrará –dijo mientras la arrojaba en medio de unos árboles–. Ya está.

Habiendo cumplido con su tarea, la gata decidió volver con su ama. Lo que no se esperaba era que oiría un barullo de bestias a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta, alcanzó a distinguir lobos, zorros, gatos monteses y hasta un águila, cada uno huyendo con un pedazo de la ropa de Nico en las fauces o las garras.

 _\- Mi antiguo amo siempre decía que su hija menor se asemejaba a un conejo. Nunca pensé que también olería como uno_ –pensó estupefacta.

* * *

\- ¡Dime dónde estabas! ¡Llevo veinte minutos aquí y te desapareciste con toda mi ropa! ¡Más aún, no hay rastros ni del rey ni de la princesa! Me va a dar hipotermia.

\- Tranquila, ama, no deben tardar mu…

El relinchar de unos caballos interrumpió las palabras de la minina.

\- Ahí están. Quédate aquí y yo me encargo de esto, nya.

\- ¡Oye, no me dejes sola otra vez!

Con paso veloz, la gata se colocó frente al carruaje y comenzó a gritar con fuerza:

\- ¡Su Majestad, su Majestad!

\- ¿Quién hace tanto escándalo? –preguntó el rey sacando la cabeza por la ventana–. ¡Vaya, pero si eres tú! –exclamó en cuanto vio de quién se trataba–. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Su Majestad, mi ama estaba bañándose en el río y unos ladrones robaron su ropa! ¡Necesita ayuda urgente, nya!

\- Muy bien, muy bien, ya entendí. Hija –dijo dirigiéndose a la princesa–, ¿te molesta si tomo uno de tus vestidos?

\- Me da igual –respondió ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Un par de pajes ayudó a Nico a salir del agua y a vestirla con las ropas de la princesa Maki. Está de más decir lo avergonzada que estaba la pelinegra de que unos extraños la viesen desnuda, y hubo un inconveniente más:

\- Este vestido me queda grande –se quejó al ver cómo gran parte de este le quedaba colgando.

\- Es un honor conocerla finalmente –dijo el rey–. Su gata me ha hablado maravillas de usted, marquesa de Niconii.

\- Eh…, sí..., gracias, su Majestad… –balbuceó una confundida Nico mientras miraba de reojo a su felina con una mirada asesina–. Como usted mencionó, yo soy la marquesa de… de… de donde usted dijo que yo venía.

\- Puedo ver que pertenece a la realeza. Definitivamente tiene sangre azul.

 _\- Después de veinte minutos en el agua, tiene todo azul_ –pensó la gata con un dejo de burla.

\- Desde hace tiempo busco a alguien que pueda casarse con mi hija, la princesa Maki. Maki, baja a saludar.

A regañadientes, la pelirroja bajó del carruaje. Su sola aparición bastó para que el corazón de Nico comenzara a latir como tambor.

 _\- De verdad que es hermosa_ –pensó mientras se ruborizaba.

La princesa, por su parte, cerraba los ojos con altanería y ocultaba su cara con su abanico. Detrás de este, no obstante, se encontraba un par de mejillas sonrojadas. No lo admitiría así como así, pero la pequeña pelinegra le había parecido atractiva.

El cuadro, eso sí, era tan cursi a los ojos de los demás que hasta los caballos sintieron algo de vergüenza ajena.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que hacer mi ama para convertirse en una candidata seria a la mano de su hija, nya?

\- No mucho, solo matar al ogro del castillo que está cerca de aquí.

\- Ah, es sencillo –presumió Nico–. Solamente tengo que matar a un o…

Ahí recién se dio cuenta del requerimiento.

\- O… o… o… ¡¿OGRO?!

\- Sí, ogro –repitió el rey.

La pelinegra no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

\- Matar a un ogro… matar a un ogro… ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a matar a un ogro?! ¡Anda, explícate!

\- Te la pasas quejando por todo, ama, nya. ¿No sabes que si sigues así te saldrán arrugas?

Nico lanzó un grito de pavor mientras se sujetaba la cara.

Tras lo acontecido en el río, el dúo se encontraba en el castillo como huéspedes del rey. Un leve acercamiento se había producido entre la hija del molinero y la princesa, pero nada muy profundo. En cuanto al monarca, estaba cada vez más convencido de que la "marquesa" podría ser una buena esposa para su hija.

\- Tranquila, yo me encargaré de todo. He estado hablando con la gente del castillo y ya tengo en mente un plan para vencer a ese ogro.

\- ¿Lo vas a enfrentar tú?

\- Sí, nya.

\- ¿Y qué haré yo?

\- Contratar una carroza de mudanza y planear cómo decorar el castillo del ogro, nya. Ese será tu hogar junto a la princesa.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a la gata, Nico nunca había logrado descifrar cómo hacía esta para lograr todo lo que se proponía. De cualquier forma, no podía quejarse de los resultados.

* * *

Sabiendo que el matrimonio de su ama con la princesa estaba prácticamente asegurado con la muerte del ogro, la felina se dirigió al castillo de este para eliminarlo. Gracias a la información que le dieron los sirvientes, pudo planear una forma de hacer el trabajo sin necesidad de despeinarse mucho los bigotes.

Nada más llegar a su destino, se coló por una abertura para entrar. Todas las estancias eran enormes, algo esperable teniendo en cuenta la clase de criatura que moraba en ese sitio.

 _\- Sí, mi ama tendrá una muy buena vida aquí, nya._

No pasó mucho para que se encontrara con el dueño del castillo. Como era de suponerse, el ogro era enorme y de porte amenazante; pero aunque su tamaño intimidaba, la gata se mantenía tranquila.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES, SABANDIJA PELUDA?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODÍAS ENTRAR?!

\- Le ruego me disculpe, señor ogro, pero me ganó la curiosidad. Había oído de usted y de este castillo y quería conocerlo personalmente, nya.

\- ¡YA ME CONOCISTE, Y AHORA PAGARÁS EL PRECIO!

\- Espere, espere, espere. Puede eliminarme si eso desea, nya, pero antes quiero que me saque de una duda.

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ DUDA?!

\- He oído que usted… No, no, es imposible que pueda hacer eso.

\- ¡¿QUÉ COSA?!

\- Por ahí dicen que usted puede convertirse en prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero eso suena muy tonto, nya.

\- ¡DIME ALGUNA COSA Y ME TRANSFORMARÉ EN ESO!

\- A ver, a ver… ¿por qué no se transforma en un león?

\- ¡OBSERVA!

El ogro se convirtió en un enorme y melenudo león frente a los amarillos ojos de la gata.

\- ¡¿YA TE CONVENCISTE?!

\- Es impresionante, nya, pero quiero más pruebas. ¿Qué tal un mono?

\- ¡OBSERVA!

El león cambió su forma, pasando a ser un pequeño e inquieto primate.

\- ¿Ahora sí te convenciste?

\- Creo que se las he dado fáciles hasta ahora, nya, solo han sido animales. Pero apuesto a que no puede convertirse en un objeto.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Di uno ya!

\- Podría ser… un tazón de ramen, nya,

\- ¡Está bien, pero será lo último! ¡Después te haré picadillo!

El mono se convirtió en un tazón de ramen humeante. Esa era la oportunidad que la gata esperaba.

\- ¡Hora de comer, nya!

La felina se abalanzó sobre el tazón y se comió todo su contenido. Tras terminar, lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Ese fue el fin del ogro.

\- Ahora debo volver con mi ama, nya. Hay que empezar a planear su boda.

* * *

 _Algunos años después._

Nico mascullaba algo entre dientes, algo que la gata notó.

\- ¿Pasó algo, ama?

La ojirrubí solo balbuceó unas cosas ininteligibles.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó hace unos días, nya?

\- ¡¿Que si tiene que ver con eso?! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Maki-chan me dejó sin sexo después de enterarse de que soy un fraude! ¡Todo por tu culpa!

\- ¿Mi culpa, nya?

\- ¡Sí, tú inventaste todo eso de la marquesa de Niconii!

\- Pero tú seguiste mi juego, nya. Además, ¿no conseguiste todo lo que te prometí?

\- ¡Eres una…!

Furiosa, Nico comenzó a perseguir a la gata, quien parecía disfrutar la situación.

\- ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Te convertiré en tapete si ella se divorcia de mí!

\- ¡No creo que me alcances, ama! ¡Y además te saldrán arrugas con ese ceño fruncido, nya!

Viendo esa escena a lo lejos, estaba la princesa Maki. Ocultaba su rostro con su abanico y desviaba la mirada de tanto en tanto.

 _\- Como si me fuera a divorciar de ti, mi tonta campesina marquesa de Niconii_ –pensó mientras su cara se teñía de rojo.

* * *

 **Y este ha sido otro cuento del baúl del tío SilentDrago. Recuerden dejar su review opinando qué les pareció.**

 **A decir verdad, no solo me basé en el cuento original para crear este fic; también utilicé elementos de un capítulo de Garfield que lo parodiaba (el chiste de la sangre azul viene de ahí). En cuanto a la Rin que apareció en esta historia, creo que es una especie de "Rinnozomi" o algo por el estilo. Pueden opinar al respecto también.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en mi página de Facebook y leer las otras historias de esta actualización masiva.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
